Bad boyfriend
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Michael meets a guy who is way too interested in him. And as much as Michael likes him there are way to many flaws with the new guy. First off his way too controlling and abusive.
1. Chapter 1

**This may or may not go anywhere**

* * *

It had started out like any other day in the office for Dwight. Him coming early to check on his property that he had bought last year, he always came extra early to check everything out, see if every corner was safe and no harm was done to it. He usually spent at least two hours on it, finding ways to figure out how much more money to save if he cut out electricity at what time or how long the heaters or the air conditioners should stay on. "Ahh" he came to a halt in front of the ware house gate, "graffiti" he slowly muttered. He wouldn't lie if he said he wasn't angry. He had informed the employees of all occupants in the building that graffiti was forbidden but NO nobody had listened to him.

"looks like another meeting was in order" he stomped off inside the main building. Opening the glassy doors he greeted Hank and went upstairs.

"Good Morning, Dwight" Both Pam and Jim welcomed him upon his entrance,. Too early was for them to be here, Dwight put that in his mind. They were both never here early unless they were up to their childish pranks. Dwight had recently grasped the idea that Pam was also the one behind Jim's kiddy pranks on him. And not to mention they were both grinning like fools. "Err" he groaned at them and took his seat across Pam and aside from Jim.

"Good Morning Jim" he turned his face to Jim and then to Pam "And good morning to you too, Pam" he pulled up a fake smile. "Isn't it too early for you to be here? No one else is here, yet!". He tapped his fingers on the table.

Jim smiled and looked at Pam who nodded "We were just too eager to come early today" he said pulling a hand over his mouth trying to cover a smirk that was spreading.

Pam smiled "It's been a while since we saw everyone after the Christmas party."

Dwight smiled himself, a little red colored spot was on Jim's finger. _Caught my culprit already_, It seemed that both Jim and Pam's plan this day was to draw a bobble head Dwight on the warehouse gate. Even though it was insulting with those little genitals Pam had drawn. Dwight didn't do or say anything. Jim was losing his touch, Dwight let that one pass by.

* * *

At noon, Michael was having a drunken day. Dwight walked the walk with Michael as he insulted everyone in the office including Ryan, Which said a lot to him. He called Pam a failed artist, Jim a tall deuce, Dwight an Idiot which he didn't care about, Toby a sad sack, and told Stanley, Kevin and Phyllis to lose weight. Dwight helped Michael as he staggered through the office and went inside every room possible.

Everyone didn't care about what he said, they knew these were regular things to hear from Michael. Always trying to be funny but instead insulting everyone in any way possible.

"Michael" he said as they walked back to his office. "What were you thinking, you can't drink at work. Toby's probably filling out some kind of form right now"

Michael turned around when he heard Toby and form in that same statement. "let me just show him who the boss is" he stated.

Dwight held him tightly by the shoulder. "No, not now. Maybe later!" he dragged Michael around and pushed him into the office and closed the door behind them both.

* * *

At about five, everyone started to get their coats and headed out the door. Michael running towards his own office door laughing and apologizing. He seemed sober now. "Sorry Pam, Stanley, Creed.." And the names went on. Dwight stood by his side with his jacket.

"Oh and Toby" as Toby walked by Michael got serious "If I hear about me or a drunken me anywhere I'll fire your ass!" he threatened as Toby walked away.

"I didn't hear or see anything" Toby like always walked away carefree. Dwight wondered just how many complaints he had really received, it was his job to make all those forms disappear.

"Time to go, Michael" he said.

Michael got his things together and headed out with him.

"Long day?" He asked and Michael nodded. Michael pressed the elevator button and looked away.

At the parking lot, he and Michael encountered Oscar with another dude and as always Michael decided to butt in.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Michael pointed to a blonde man and asked Oscar. Dwight puffed. "Where are you guys headed"

Oscar quickly started moving his head side to side, knowing what was coming next. "We were just going home"

"bar" the other man said. His eyes brightening up while he looked Michael up and down.

Michael and Oscar both startled. "Which bar?" And of course Michael had to ask.

"A gay bar" the man said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Why don't you and your friend their come along with us". Dwight could have gagged.

As he watched both the strange man and Oscar argue, Michael made his way to him. "What do you say?"

"No" he said quickly. "He's just asking you out for a ride. AND he's not interested in Oscar as much as he is in you!"

"Nonsense, I'm not gay. You know that" Michael turned around to see the blonde man. "Let's go. I have nothing to do tonight". He caught Dwight by the hand and half dragged him to the arguing couple. "Let's go" he said and the blonde man smiled.

"I'm Matt" he said, raising his hand for a handshake.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off" Dwight almost screamed at the man who was rubbing against him. He stomped off to another corner of the bar exasperated for a drink. Michael was hitting it off with the guy who called himself Matt. And like another time that Dwight shouldn't be too surprised to hear by now, Michael had dismissed him and called him an ass kisser.

Oscar had decided to leave a long time ago. Even before they sat in Matt's car and drove off. It looked like they won't be seeming each other any time soon or even seeing each other again. Dwight thought about the many times Michael had ruined someone's date. Oh the people he had pissed inside and outside the office, the worst part of this all was that Michael didn't even realize he was that annoying to others.

He watched them from the corner. Michael and Matt were both distracted in their immense conversation that they were having. Dwight wondered what it could be about. Typically no one would be interested in any of Michael's lame jokes or side stories that he would make up. Something was probably up, he would keep an eye on them. After all, he would be the one to take Michael back home, not the perverted man who looked about ready to rape his boss as soon as he got the chance.

He ordered a drink from the gay bartender, "geez what are you wearing?" he asked, The bartender was wearing a red man bra and some tight pants, he didn't answer but winked at him instead. Never had he had someone wink at him before except for maybe Jim. Damn him. He turned his face to the side for Michael and Matt, they seemed to be having a laugh. Michael was really enjoying his time.

Matt's sneaky hand caught Michael's and squeezed it. He rubbed his thumb roughly on his palm and moved it closer to his side. "You're a funny man" he said and gave him a toothy grin. "I like that".

Michael looked down at his hand and pulled it away quickly. "Yeah, I get that a lot" he let out an anxious laugh.

"Have you ever been with another man" Matt asked flirtiously. He gazed into Michaels eyes intensely and didn't look away.

Michael held his breath and starred at him for a second too long and shook his head. "I'm not gay" he reminded the man. "I've told you that already". He looked away from Matt and down to his drink. He stayed like that for while, awkward situation he thought. Why was it that whenever he made friends, they always seemed to have an agenda.

Matt shook his head up and down, "Yeah, but that guy over there" he raised his finger over to the corner where Dwight was drinking his drink and looking at them "that guy seems to be very protective of you".

Michael picked up the drink and smiled, happy the awkward situation was about to lift off. "No, we are just friends. He's kind of an idiot". He swallowed down the entire glass and turned around. "HEY DWIGHT" he yelled over to him and waved his hand and the man in the corner waved back.

"So you guys are just friends?" he asked again. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Michael dismissed.

The blonde man came close and whispered in his ear "Hey, he wouldn't mind if we sneak out the back door would he?". He set his hand on Michael's thigh and held it there, moving away from his ear and closer to his face.

Michael felt the hot breath tickle his ear and moved back a bit and asked nervously "Why do you want to go through the back door?" he forcefully slide Matt's hand away from his thigh "And why do you want to go. We are having a good time?".

"Why not? Look at your friend staring at us" He met Michael in the eye. "Doesn't that creep you out?"

"Umm" he cleared his throat. Now that Michael thought about it.

"Let's go" Matt got up from his chair and left some money on the counter. He turned to Michael who was still sitting, "Come on" he said, grabbing Michael by the hand and leading him out of the bar. At the corner of his eye, he watched as Dwight was well oblivious to them.

They walked hand in hand out the door, Matt leading the way they ended up in a small back alley. There were a few young men there, drinking and doing drugs. Some were too busy making out that they didn't even notice them come out. There were a few garbage bins there and it stinked.

Matt waited till Michael had a good look around, "Where do you want to go?". He stood still and starred at Michael who looked confused and anxious.

"I don't know" Michael looked at the back door nervously. "Maybe we should go back in" he suggested.

"No" Matt grabbed the shorter man by the arm and pulled him closer to himself. "Let's go to my house".

Michael swallowed nervously, he made an effort to pull his arm away from the blonde man's hand but failed. He looked up, "No".

"Oh, Come one"

"I said no. Now let me go"

Michael wasn't stupid enough to go to some strangers house in the middle of the night. Who knew what he'd do to him, kill him, hold him hostage or other things that he had never thought of. But when he looked up at Matt, he saw a few extra things in him, he was handsome, tall, nice blonde hair and very strong. He wonder how built this man could be, or how much energy he might have in bed. And as much as that sounded delicious, Michael felt a little scared and intimidated by him. "We just met" Michael said it in a low voice. Hoping Matt would understand.

Matt looked down and smiled. "Don't panic. You just looked too adorable in there and I just wanted to take you home." He admitted this, even though it was a lie, the smaller man smiled and bought it. Matt smirked. "How about a date?" He watched as the others eyes grew wide and chuckled.

"Okay"

"Okay. Does next week sound good?"

"yes"

_TBC_


End file.
